


prisoner

by teletitties



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: BAMF Elle, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut, bamf allie, top allie rights, will accepts allie is bi and is okay with her sneaking out to be with elle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletitties/pseuds/teletitties
Summary: {NSFW}allie and elle have the most of their time before the guard realizes allie is gone





	prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this is smut enjoy 😁

elle’s pale hands grip the sheets beneath her as she closes her eyes in pleasure. she whispers words of pleasure like “fuck” and “please” to herself.

“ooh, gentle.” elle reminds her lover. 

allie’s eyes meets elle’s as she lifts her head from the other’s thighs.

“i’m sorry, baby.” she pouts and kisses and licks the hickey she made on the inside of elle’s left thigh .

elle chuckles softly, “god, imagine if they knew what we were doing. you’re supposed to be a prisoner to the guard, not my- you know.” 

“if anyone’s a prisoner, its you.” allie winks before burying herself back in elle’s pussy. she licks and sucks and nips and kisses until the sheets practically rip from elle’s nails and allie’s face is covered with her juices.

allie kisses elle’s body back up to her face and gives her a long kiss on the mouth before moving beside her. the younger pressman wraps her arm around elle’s waist and nuzzles her neck.

“you can pay me back later. preferably before they all wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it. comment prompts for what i should do next. ill write sam/grizz, becca/kelly, becca/cassandra, helena/elle, allie/kelly, helena/luke, helena/allie, and platonic sam/becca


End file.
